


Burn my Tears away

by totallyTargaryen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Reader Insert, Requested, reader is daenerys baby sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyTargaryen/pseuds/totallyTargaryen
Summary: Request: Hi, I have a detailed request if that's okay. I was hoping you could write a fic where the reader is Daenerys' little sister, and the Rider of Rhaegal, she's supposed to stay with Rhaegal and guard the castle/ crypts. But she disobeys Dany and and ends up saving Drogon From Viserion and pulling a Gods Eye maneuver. and killing the Night King but gets really badly hurt in the process, and Viserion (Still dying) Remembers her and tries to protect her? I need some angst. Thank you!!





	Burn my Tears away

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo, ready for the battle

You were not going to sit on your ass with Rhaegal while everyone else fought. You could better defend the castle by not letting the dead breach the castle. Daenerys may have been older than you, but you were not a baby anymore. You swung your leg over Rhaegal's back. He chirped at you, and you took a deep breath, you were probably going to die tonight. Breathing deeply, you gripped the spines on Rhaegal's neck, feeling the dragon's muscles ripple as he launched into the sky. With a ferocious scream, Rhaegal unleashed his fire into the ranks of the dead, burning hundreds in one go. You heard the Northerner's cheering for the first time, now they were happy to have dragons in the North. It was then that you heard the unmistakable screeches of not one but two dragons. Drogon and... Viserion. You steered Rhaegal towards the Godswood. Your sister needed your help.

Viserion's blue eyes glowed with a horrible cold. Daenerys shivered as he screeched. Drogon was losing to him, his blue fire doing far more damage to Drogon, than Drogon's fire was doing to him. This time though, Viserion was aiming for her, Dany closed her eyes, waiting for the end. An angry screech rent the air, and Daenerys opened her eyes as Rhaegal crashed into Viserion from above. Both dragon's were screaming at full blast, but Daenerys' eyes were fixed on the figure on Rhaegal's back. Her sister. '(Y/N), no.' She thought, but she couldn't seem to make her voice work. She watched as her sister drew the Valyrian Steel dagger that Arya Stark had given her to defend the crypts. Then she leapt from Rhaegal's back, and onto Viserion's. This time, Dany's voice did work.  
"No!" She cried out in dismay.  
(Y/N) didn't seem to hear her. She shouted something at the Night King, Dany was pretty sure it was 'fuck you'.  
Daenerys screamed in anguish as the Night King's icy blade slid into her sister's stomach. (Y/N) Did not scream, she simply thrust the Valyrian steel dagger into the Night King's neck. The creature's eyes widened as he began to crumble into ice. Viserion's eyes faded back to green, and he screamed in dismay and pain. (Y/N) slid off of the dying dragon's back. Dany screamed again, she couldn't lose both of you. 'No, please no!' She begged in her mind.  
Viserion caught her as he fell, Dany watched as her dying child shielded her sister with his tattered wings. Daenerys flinched as Viserion crashed into the ground. Drogon and Rhaegal landed a heartbeat later. 

Jon watched as the wights all collapsed as one, all of them dead. That meant that the Night King was dead. Jon ran to the Godswood, and saw the corpse of Viserion, a figure cradled in his wings. He saw Daenerys crouching next to that figure, crying in despair. The figure on the ground was (Y/N).  
"(Y/N) What were you thinking?" Daenerys wept, her sister's bloody hands clutched in her own.  
"I... had... to..." (Y/N) Croaked out, blood trickled from the corner of her mouth, her skin was deathly pale. Rhaegal screamed and Jon ran to Dany.  
"Dany, we have to get her to a maester." Dany nodded, sniffling. Jon picked (Y/N) up, and sprinted back to Winterfell.  
"What happened to (Y/N)?" Arya asked.  
"She killed the Night King." Jon replied. 'and maybe herself.' He thought sadly.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback, or feel free to request


End file.
